pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Дадиванк
|lat_dir = N|lat_deg = 40|lat_min = 9|lat_sec = 41.01 |lon_dir = E|lon_deg = 46|lon_min = 17|lon_sec = 16.85 |CoordScale = 5000 |Название местоположения = район |Местоположение = ШаумяновскийСогласно административно-территориальному делению Нагорно-Карабахской Республики/КельбаджарскийСогласно административно-территориальному делению Азербайджана |Конфессия = |Епархия =Арцахская |Тип монастыря = |Основатель =Св. Дади (согласно преданию), Арзухатун Арцруни |Первое упоминание = |Основание =Главное здание — 1214 год |Основные даты |Упразднён = |Здания = |Известные обитатели =Гасан Кронаворял |Реликвии = |Настоятель = |Современное состояние =хорошее |Сайт = |Commons = }} Дадиванк ( ), или Хутаванк ( , досл. «монастырь на холме») — армянскийRobert G. Ousterhout, A Byzantine settlement in Cappadocia, p. 151 In the Armenian monastery of Dadivank', however, dated 1211, a four-columned, domed hall is set into a range of rooms chat included the kitchen and refectory. монастырь IX—XIII вв. в полукилометре к северу от реки Тертер в Нагорном Карабахе. Архитектурный комплекс расположен на высоте 1100 м на южном склоне лесистой горыРачья Арзуманян. «Бастион Духа». Журнал «Анив».. Согласно административно-территориальному делению Нагорно-Карабахской Республики, фактически контролирующей территорию, на которой находится монастырь, расположен в Шаумяновском районе НКР, согласно административно-территориальному делению Азербайджанской Республики — в Кельбаджарском районе Азербайджана. Этимология Первое название связано с именем Св. Дади, который проповедовал христианство на западе Армении и был учеником апостола Фаддея — одного из семидесяти учеников Христа. По преданию монастырь был построен над его могилой.Подробнее об этом см. в разделе история Второе название происходит от армянских «хут» (холм) и «ванк» (монастырь): «монастырь на холме». История thumb|200px|right|[[Хачкары в колокольне. Поставлены настоятелем монастыря Атанасом — сыном князья Верхнего Хачена Гасана II Допяна и братом Григора II Допяна]] Первое святилище на могиле погибшего в I веке н. э. Св. Дади было построено в раннем Средневековье. Первые упоминания монастыря относятся к IX веку. В первой половине XIII века монастырские сооружения, разрушенные до основания сельджуками, были восстановлены, появились новые постройки. Это время считается периодом расцвета монастыря. В 1214 году Арзухатун Арцруни, супругой Вахтанга Тагаворазна, была возведена соборная церковь монастыря, первой половиной века также датирован притвор-часовня епископа Григора. До конца XVIII века монастырь являлся крупным культурно-религиозным центром, обслуживало его большое селение Хут. Начиная с XVII века, монастырь начинает терять свои земли, население десятков соседних деревень, в том числе и принадлежащих монастырю, было насильственно переселено в Персию. В конце XVIII века 300 семей покинули Хут и переселились в Эриванскую губернию. В XIX веке монастырь окончательно опустел. Посетивший монастырь в середине века архиепископ Саргис Джалалянц описывал руины, которые «служили укрытием для разбойников, совершавших набеги на Арцах» (в конце XVIII века по приглашению Ибрагим хана на территории монастыря поселились курды и айрумы). Древние святилища были превращены в пастбища «для стад овец и скота». Перед погребами и комнатами раскинулись заброшенные обширные сады, где ещё продолжают расти уже одичавшие плодовые деревья. В конце того же века журнал «Арарат» писал: Монастырь Тадея своими сооружениями похож на богатый квартал многолюдного города, которому дыхание и жизнь придает только присутствие людей. thumb|left|200px|Состояние часовни епископа Григора в первой половине 1980-х годов. После присоединения Восточной Армении к России, в 1830-е годы митрополит Багдасар Асан-Джалалян начал движение по возвращению монастыря церкви, поддержанное позже католикосом всех армян Нерсесом V и новым настоятелем монастыря иереем Аствацатуром. В начале 1910-х годов управляющим монастырских владений был назначен житель Тифлиса, Левон Микаэлович Тер-Аветикян, который, собрав необходимые документы, обратился в суд. Вопреки положительному для монастыря постановлению суда кочевники долгое время не желали покидать присвоенные земли. Однако к 1917 году Тер-Аветикяну удалось добиться передачи монастырю многочисленных пастбищ. С установлением советской власти все монастырские владения были национализированы, а Дадиванк был передан в подчинение азербайджанским властям и вновь обезлюдел. Вскоре после перехода контроля над монастырём к Нагорно-Карабахской Республике в марте 1993 года, здесь были начаты реставрационные работы на средства Армянской Апостольской Церкви и государства. Работы продолжаются до сих пор. В 1994 г. Дадиванк был вновь освящён и в настоящее время является действующим монастырем Арцахской епархии Армянской Апостольской Церкви. 21 июля 2007 года в Дадиванке были произведены раскопки, в результате которых под стелой возле алтаря были обнаружены мощи святого Дади.Рубен Заргарян: Карабахская реконкиста. «Карабахский курьер», № 3(25)/2008ИА REGNUM: «В старинном монастыре Нагорного Карабаха обнаружены мощи одного из учеников Иисуса Христа» По словам предводителя Арцахской епархии Армянской Апостольской Церкви архиепископа Паргева Србазана, находка имеет общехристианское значение, является величайшим событием для христиан всего мира Архитектурный ансамбль thumb|right|350px|Расположение религиозных объектов монастыря. 1. Старинная церковь монастыря. 2. Малая базилика. 3. Соборная церковь Арзу-Хатун. 4. Церковь Хасана Великого. 5. Притвор-часовня епископа Григора. 6. Зала-притвор церкви Арзу-Хатун. 7. Колокольня. Комплекс состоит из главной церкви Св. Богородицы и других церквей, притвора-часовни, колокольни и других подсобных помещений. Основные помещения монастыря огорожены каменной стеной, подсобные строения расположены в южной части комплекса. Старинная церковь Старинная церковь монастыря расположена в его северо-восточной части. Представляет собой прямоугольную в плане однонефную базилику. Имеет два входа: с запада и юго-востока, наличники входов покрыты орнаментами. Ныне отсутствующий свод церкви опирался на три пары пилястров. Малая базилика thumb|right|350px|Вид на монастырь с юго-запада К первой церкви с юга примыкает другая базилика — также древняя, но гораздо меньших размеров. Молельный зал церкви разделен стеной на две равные части. Восточная часть представляет собой прямоугольную комнату без ниш и углублений, она, судя по всему, служила притвором. В западной половине находятся три пары пилястров. Исследовав кладку церкви, Шаген Мкртчян пришел к выводу, что «церковь восстанавливалась, но сделано это было так бережно, что первоначальный вид сооружения остался без изменения». Соборная церковь Арзу-Хатун Соборная церковь Арзу-Хатун расположена в восточной части монастырского двора. От главных ворот к церкви с запада на восток ведет длинный коридор («проспект») из религиозных и светских зданий. Собор был основан в 1214 году супругой великого князя Атерка Вахтанга — Арзухатун. Длинная надпись в 19 строк подробно рассказывает об Арзу-Хатун и основании ею церкви: Интерьер 300px|thumb|left|Фрески XIII века Церковь является купольной залой с крестообразным изнутри и прямоугольным снаружи планом. Во всех четырех углах церкви расположены двухэтажные ризницы. В ризницы, расположенные на втором этаже, можно добраться по консольным лестницам. Пилястры и арки сооружены из белого и серого камня, покрыты орнаментами. Стены изнутри были покрыты штукатуркой с роскошными фресками, которая сохранилась лишь местами. В сохранившихся фрагментах прослеживаются традиционные черты армянской фресковой живописи: богатая цветовая гамма, простой стиль росписи, любовь к орнаментике, лица с ярко выраженными восточными чертами. По утверждению Шагена Мкртчяна, качество фресок свидетельствует о таланте арцахских художников того времени, владевших "как техникой настенной живописи, так и искусством иллюстрирования рукописей". Экстерьер thumb|250px|right|Одна из арок с изображением ктиторов Собор является композиционным центром всего ансамбля. Единственный вход церкви находится на западной стороне, обращенной к главным воротам монастыря. Восточный фасад церкви украшает аркатура из трех декоративных арок. Самая широкая и высокая арка находится посередине? она содержит узкий оконный проём с завершением в виде декоративной пилястры. Выше окна находятся барельефы ктиторов, область ниже окна покрыта надписями. Две треугольные ниши по обоим сторонам срединной арки обозначают алтарь. Полукруглые бровки ниш покрыты орнаментом. Южный фасад решён аналогичным образом. Однако, в отличие от восточной стороны, на композиции с ктиторами представленные во весь рост две фигуры держат макет церкви. Площадь над аркой занимают строительная надпись и различные дарственные надписи с конкретными датами или без них. Северную стена выполнена нехарактерным для армянских памятников образом: в ней находится глухой декоративный портал. По мнению Шагена Мкртчяна, "орнаменты этого портала и, особенно окаймляющие вход арки, сделаны с таким изяществом, что оставляют впечатление ювелирной филиграни". Барабан церкви полуколонками и опирающимися на них арками разделён на 16 высоких и широких граней, имеющих попеременно либо треугольные ниши с арками, либо узкие окна. Кровля купола веерообразная, каждой грани на барабане соответствует грань на кровле. Выполненная из тщательно отесанных и плотно пригнанных плит тёмно-серого цвета кровля в сочетании со светло-розовыми гранями барабана и тёмно-серыми полуколонками, арками и фризом барабана создает сильный контраст светотени. Благодаря этому эффекту объем и расчлененность купола бросаются в глаза еще издалека, благодаря чему этот купол выгодно отделяется от аналогичных. Притвор соборной церкви thumb|300px|right|Общий вид монастыря. На переднем плане справа часовня-притвор, слева старинная церковь, за ней крыша малой базилики, на заднем плане справа колокольня, слева купол церкви Хасана Великого Притвор соборной церкви представляет собой удлинённую залу, примыкающую к церкви с запада. Южная стена залы представляет собой аркаду. Зала покрыта двускатной крышей, свод которой опирается с одной стороны на южную стену малой базилики, а с другой — на аркаду. Центром интерьера является богато орнаментированный портал соборной церкви, кроме которой в залу выходят двери малой базилики. На стенах притвора сохранились три надписи, две из которых сильно повреждены. Третья надпись является строительной, однако дата на ней была стёрта ещё в советское время. Благодаря тому, что до этого надпись была переписана Шагеном Мкртчяном, известно, что зала была построена в 1241 году Смбатом. Церковь Хасана Великого Церковь Хасана Великого расположена к югу от колоннады, представляет собой небольшое центральнокупольное сооружение. Интересной деталью является то, что в кладке церкви использован кирпич (из него сделан купол), что нехарактерно для этих мест.Другим известным памятником Нагорного Карабаха, в сооружении которого использовался кирпич, является церковь Казанчецоц в Шуши Какое-то время купол церкви находился в разрушенном состоянии, позже был восстановлен в послевоенные годы. В стенах можно найти маленькие хачкары с дарственными надписями, самая ранняя из которых высечена на хачкаре, находящемся в стену у левой ниши изнутри, и датируется летом 1182 года. Притвор-часовня епископа Григора 250px|thumb|left|Фасад притвора-часовни Притвор-часовня епископа Григора построена в период расцвета монастыря в XIII веке. Она примыкает с запада к старинной базилике. Купол здания имеет световое отверстие (ердик), опирается на четыре колонны в центре зала. Здание имеет единственный вход в левой части южной стены. Портал входа орнаментирован, слева от него имеется строительная надпись, указывающая, что она была построена в 1224 году епископом Григором. Здание сложено из неотесанного камня, изнутри облицовано тесаными блоками. Изнутри в стенах встречается большое количество вставных хачкаров с дарственными надписями. В центральной части восточной стены находятся девять таких хачкаров, выложенных в ряд. Пол притвора покрыт надгробными плитами: в течение многих веков он служил родовой усыпальницей княжеского дома Верхнего Хачена. Часть надписей на плитах с течением времени стерлась. Колокольня thumb|200px|right|Колокольня. Вид со стороны ворот Колокольня находится в западной части монастыря, примыкает восточной стеной к притвору церкви Арзу-Хатун. Вход на первый этаж находится в западной стене прямо напротив ворот монастыря. Колокольня была построена в середине XIII века епископом Саргисом — сыном князя Вахрама из рода Допянц. Колокольня представляет собой двухэтажное сооружение. На первом этаже напротив входа находятся два чудотворных хачкара размерами 3,05 х 1,00 м. Второй этаж колокольни представляет собой ротонду о четырех колоннах, под куполом которой были подвешены колокола. Отдельного внимания заслуживают хачкары, которые некоторые исследователи склонны считать одними из самых прекрасных армянских хачкаров. Трапезная thumb|right|270px|Церковь Хасана Великого (слева) и собор Арзу-Хатун К юго-востоку и юго-западу от церкви Хасана Великого находится множество зданий светского назначения. Среди них особенно выделяется зал пиршеств (խրախճանաց դահլիճ), который по своей архитектуре представляет определенный интерес. Построил его тот же епископ Григор, как указывает надпись, в лето 660 (1211 г.). Этот большой зал построен подобно обычным церковным притворам. Одновременно он созвучен с более древним образцом архитектуры — народным жилищем2. Стены его снаружи сложены из грубоотесанных, изнутри — из отесанных камней. Богатством форм и декоративных деталей выделяются, в особенности, четырехгранные базы и капители колонн, а также перекрытие центральной части и каменная скамья вдоль северной стены. В восточной части находятся пять различных комнат. На этом же склоне, к западу от трапезной, расположены еще четыре сооружения. Убранство их довольно скромно. Впоследствии на этих сооружениях были построены жилые комнаты с открытыми галереями. Другие постройки В разных частях юго-западного «квартала» монастыря расположены гостиницы, мастерские, книгохранилище, маслодавильня, давильни винограда, монашеские кельи и другие постройки. Вокруг них заметны следы древних сооружений. На окрестных холмах, вне крепостной стены, сохранились остатки трех часовен. Всю площадь южнее монастыря вплоть до Тартара некогда занимали монастырские сады, большая часть которых ныне срослась с лесом. Фотогалерея Файл:Дадиванк.jpg|Вид верхней части монастыря Дадиванк. 2009 год Файл:Хачкары Дадиванка.jpg|Хачкары Дадиванка Файл:Хачкар Дадиванка.jpg Файл:Хачкар Дадиванка 2.jpg Ссылки * Рачья Арзуманян. Бастион духа. Примечания Категория:Армянские монастыри Категория:Армянские монастыри Азербайджана Категория:Монастыри Нагорно-Карабахской Республики Категория:Нагорный Карабах az:Xudavəng monastır kompleksi de:Kloster Dadivank en:Dadivank Monastery eo:Monaĥejo Davivank fr:Dadivank hy:Դադիվանք nl:Dadivank uk:Дадіванк